Gilmore girls meet the camdens
by curlymonic1215
Summary: What will happen when the Camden brood meets the Gilmore clan?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do own Lori thoug.  
  
An: This is a story where Gilmore girls meet the Camdens. To give credit I owe it to my friend Bean12020 for coming up with this story. I am writing it because she sucks at writing stories. Luke and Lorelai are married. They have a daughter, Lori. Lori is 10. Oh and I know this would be unrealistic but Rory is 16 and Lorelai and Luke are the same age, 32.  
  
Lorelai: Luke we need to get a new house.  
  
Luke: Yeah I know but where could we move too?  
  
Rory: Why are we moving?  
  
Lorelai: This house is getting too crowded.  
  
Luke: Hey I heard of a nice small town of Glenoak in California.  
  
Lorelai: Ohh a small town like Stars hollow.  
  
Luke: Yes and maybe there are sane and reasonable people in Glenoak.  
  
Lorelai: And good coffee  
  
Lori: Where is there good coffee  
  
Rory: Mom and dad want to move to a place called Glenoak California  
  
Lori: But I like Stars Hollow  
  
Rory: Grandma and Grandpa don't live anywhere near there  
  
Lori: Lets go!  
  
Everyone smiles at that.  
  
Opening credits..  
  
An: So what do you think. Please review, good bad, so, so. Please, please review.  
  
~monique~ 


	2. moving out and getting dates

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters. I do however own Lori.  
  
An: Thank you for all the reviews. This story takes place around the third season. A few changes, the twins are 7 not babies. The other Camden kids are probably different ages but not by much. Also the characters personality is probably the same except maybe Annie and Eric may be a little different.  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon at the Camdens. Matt was out with Mary at the promanade and everyone else was either around the house or outside. Annie Camden looked outside her window.  
  
Annie: (to Eric) Looks like the Lancing's are moving out.  
  
Eric: Really?  
  
Annie: (pointing to the house) Look.  
  
Eric: Oh  
  
Just then Mary and Matt walked in  
  
Mary: What are you guy's looking at?  
  
Annie: Oh nothing the Lancing's are moving out.  
  
Mary: Oh  
  
Matt: I officially have a date for tonight with a beautiful women  
  
Mary: She wasn't beautiful. She was just pretty  
  
Matt: Yeah whatever  
  
Just then Sam come down  
  
Sam: I hear someone has a date tonight.  
  
Matt: You take eavesdropping after Ruthie don't you?  
  
Sam: (smiling) Passed on from one Camden to another  
  
Mary: (Smiling) Smartness also  
  
Sam: Why thank you my lovely sister.  
  
Mary: No problem. ~The Gilmore/Danes residence~  
  
Luke: Okay do we have everything?  
  
Lorelai: (pouting) I'm going to miss Stars Hollow. It's like a heaven to me.  
  
Luke: Oh please  
  
Lorelai: Well I have so many memories.  
  
Lori: An don't forget this is my only home  
  
Luke: Yes but don't you want to move away from here and meet new, and more sane people.  
  
Rory: Hey it's been my home since I was one.  
  
Lorelai: It's where up Gilmore's have grown up.  
  
Rory: Yes Luke. Do you really want to take this away from three lovely ladies?  
  
Luke: Yes and next time we have a kid were having a boy  
  
Lorelai: (playfully) Are you using me!  
  
Luke: Yup my whole evil plan  
  
Lorelai, Rory, and Lori: Hey  
  
Luke: Let's get in the car before I go crazy  
  
Lorelai: You mean you haven't already? Oh well then my mistake I thought you went crazy the day you asked me to marry you.  
  
Luke: Ha, Ha very funny.  
  
Lorelai: I know. 


	3. meeting the neighbors and moving in

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do however own Lori.  
  
It had been 3 ½ hours since they left Stars Hollow. They had to stop at New York to pick up Jess who was visiting his mom. Jess lived with Luke permanently but occasionally visited other relatives. After that they boarded a plane to California. All of their stuff had already been moved to the new house so when they got there they weren't surprised to find all the stuff in the front hall.  
  
Lorelai: Ugg all this stuff we have to move!  
  
Luke: Not necessarily the kids bedroom stuff and our bedroom stuff is already moved into the bedrooms we just have to set up the living room.  
  
Lorelai: I never knew we had so much living room stuff  
  
Luke: And yet I have told you that for the past 5 years. (An: They got married at the age of 20. That's how Lori is 10.)  
  
Lorelai: (Smiling) Yes but who listens to you  
  
Rory: Ok you two stop flirting so we can actually start moving in.  
  
Jess: Her Rory you want to go find a bookstore?  
  
Lori: Can I go see if there are any kids in this neighborhood?  
  
Rory: I want to go look around town?  
  
Luke: OKAY! Quiet and listen!  
  
The room went dead silent  
  
Luke: Okay first of all Lori I want you to go with Rory and pick up your bedroom. Jess I want you to go do the same thing with your bedroom. After all three of you can go look around the area for a few hours and make new friends. Got it?  
  
All kids: Yes  
  
Luke: good  
  
An hour later all the kids went outside to look around.  
  
Lori: Jess could you please go somewhere else? I wanna talk to Rory alone.  
  
Jess and Rory looked at each other skeptically.  
  
Jess: Ok I'll go find a bookstore  
  
Lori: (smiling) Thanks  
  
A few minutes later Jess left and Rory started talking.  
  
Rory: Ok Lori what are you up too?  
  
Lori: I wanted to ask you something?  
  
Rory: Ok what?  
  
Lori: Who is your biological dad?  
  
Rory: What  
  
Lori: It is not Luke. I know it isn't.  
  
Lori: Who is it?  
  
Rory: Well um his name is Christopher. I don't see him that often. Actually the last time I saw him you were. Gosh you were like maybe 4. Yeah cause I was your age, 10.  
  
Lori: (quietly) Wow, I couldn't imagine not seeing dad for that long of a time.  
  
Rory: (looking at her shoes) Yeah well Luke is a lot better than Christopher was  
  
Lori: Do you want to see him?  
  
Just then the two girls were interrupted from their conversation. They looked across the street to two other girls around their age. Both girls came up to them.  
  
Mary: Hey. Are you new?  
  
Lori: Yeah. This is my sister Rory and my name is Lori.  
  
Ruthie: Hey. You want to come to the park with us?  
  
Lori: Can I Rory please?  
  
Rory: I don't know.  
  
Mary: You can come with us.  
  
Rory: No that's ok. Lori you can go just remember where are house is.  
  
Lori: Thank you.  
  
Soon after Lori left Rory went in search of Jess. She soon found him at some hang out place called the promanade.  
  
~At the promanade~  
  
Jess looked around confused. He officially had no idea where he was and saw nobody that he knew. Suddenly he saw a man with a girl. He walked up and asked for directions.  
  
Jess: Um excuse me sir could you please tell me where I could find the bookstore?  
  
A young man turned around.  
  
Matt: Hey are you the guy that moved in next door?  
  
Jess: I um guess. Actually I live with my uncle, his wife, and my two step cousins.  
  
Matt: Oh well the bookstore is over there.  
  
Jess: Thanks  
  
Just then Lucy came over.  
  
Lucy: Who was that?  
  
Matt: Our new neighbor  
  
Lucy: Ohh he was hot!  
  
Matt: Luce!  
  
Lucy: (smiling) What? 


	4. growing up too fast

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do however own Lori.  
  
An: A reviewer pointed out a mistake. Lori would be Jess's cousin not step cousin. Very sorry about the mistake. Thank you for all the reviews. New rule. I want 5 reviews before I post another chapter, thank you.  
  
We open up to Lori talking to her mom about the Camdens.  
  
Lori: And they have 7 kids in their family! 7 can you believe it?  
  
Lorelai: Wow lots of kids. Hey Luke we live next to sex addicts!  
  
Lori: Mom! Most kids my age don't know about stuff like that. They're nice please don't make any of your LAME jokes in front of them or about them?  
  
Lorelai: Sorry  
  
Just then Lori leaves to her room.  
  
Luke: What did you say?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing. Our daughter is growing up too fast.  
  
Luke: Well I agree on one thing. Quit with the lame jokes. She is making new friends for once and I don't want you to ruin it for her.  
  
Lorelai: I'll try to be good.  
  
Luke: Wonderful  
  
~The Camdens house~  
  
Mary: Hey mom  
  
Annie: Hey Mary  
  
Ruthie: I made a new friend!  
  
Annie: Really who?  
  
Ruthie: The new girl and her mom had.  
  
Mary covers Ruthie's mouth  
  
Mary: Her mom had lots of experience with little kids cause in her old place she, she babysat. Annie: (suspiciously) Ok  
  
Mary takes Ruthie upstairs into her room and shut the door.  
  
Ruthie: What did you do that for?  
  
Mary: Mom cannot find out about Lorelai giving birth too her oldest her oldest daughter at the age of 16  
  
Ruthie: Why not?  
  
Mary: You want to keep Lori as your friend right?  
  
Ruthie: Yes  
  
Mary: Then don't tell.  
  
Ruthie: k  
  
~At the promanade~  
  
Jess sees Rory and calls out to her.  
  
Jess: Rory!  
  
Rory: Oh hey Jess  
  
Jess: So what did Lori want?  
  
Rory: Oh um she figured out that Luke isn't my real dad.  
  
Jess: Oh you didn't tell her why neither you nor her ever sees Christopher did you?  
  
Rory: She's too little to understand that. My mom will tell her when she is older.  
  
With that they both leave.  
  
An: So what do you think they are talking about. Please review and tell me. By the way suggestions of what you want it to be are always welcome. 


	5. those damn boxes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I do however own Lori.  
  
The Camden kids were all sitting down and eating dinner. The one topic they seemed interested in were the new neighbors. All except a few of the kids had seen them.  
  
Mary: The girl, Rory seemed my age  
  
Ruthie: I like the girl, Lori  
  
Lucy: That one boy is cute  
  
Matt: I don't want you to go out with him  
  
Lucy: Why not?  
  
The parents were all listening to stories about the family.  
  
~Danes house~  
  
Lorelai: Lucas where is my evening pot of coffee?  
  
Luke: I'm cutting you off.  
  
Lorelai: Why?  
  
Jess: Because some want sleep tonight.  
  
Lorelai: Oh come on Jess sleep is overrated  
  
Lori: May I have some coffee dad?  
  
Luke: You never drink coffee  
  
Lorelai: Rats he didn't give you any  
  
Rory: Mom what movie are we watching tonight  
  
Lorelai: Willy Wonka  
  
Luke: No!  
  
Lorelai: Why not?  
  
They continued this argument for awhile. Like they did every time they had a movie night. Soon after they declared to have movie night another night and went to bed.  
  
~Camden's~  
  
Mary: Hey mom  
  
Annie: Hey Mare. What did you not want Ruthie to tell me earlier about the new neighbors?  
  
Mary: If you tell you, you won't make Ruthie stop playing with Lori?  
  
Annie: Of course not!  
  
Mary: Ok, Ok. Lorelai had her oldest daughter, Rory at the age of 16. Luke is not Rory's real dad and she rarely sees her real dad.  
  
Annie: How come?  
  
Mary: She wouldn't say. It seemed personal.  
  
Annie: Oh  
  
With that Mary said goodnight and left.  
  
At school the next day Mary saw Rory trying to open her locker.  
  
Mary: Hey. You're the girl that moved in next door.  
  
Rory looked up.  
  
Rory: Oh um hi  
  
Mary: Need help finding your classes?  
  
Rory smiled  
  
Rory: No thanks I'm fine  
  
Mary: All right.  
  
We see another school with Ruthie walking in the halls with Lori  
  
Lori: So how long have you lived here?  
  
Ruthie: All my life  
  
Lori: Cool  
  
Lorelai was unpacking some stuff when the doorbell rang. She tripped over some boxes on her way causing her twist her ankle Damn boxes. She said to herself. She answered the limping.  
  
Lorelai: Hello  
  
Annie: Hi you must be Lorelai. I'm Annie, Ruthie's mom.  
  
Lorelai: Oh um hi  
  
Annie: Are you OK? You're ankle is twisted  
  
Lorelai: Huh, oh um the boxes decided to rebel against me and try to kill me  
  
Annie: Excuse me?  
  
Lorelai: Never mind.  
  
Annie: Ok. Well anyway I uh just wanted to welcome you here to the neighborhood.  
  
Lorelai: Oh well thank you. I'm glad to have picked such a nice place.  
  
After that Annie left. A few minutes later Luke walked in.  
  
Luke: Hi Lorelai  
  
Lorelai: Hello  
  
Luke: Are you Ok? I have never seen you sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing  
  
Lorelai: Oh um those damn boxes tripped me and I think I twisted my ankle.  
  
Luke: Oh are you Ok?  
  
Lorelai: Yes but a cup of coffee would be nice  
  
Luke: (smiling) Coming right up. 


	6. what christopher did

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do however own Lori.  
  
Annie wasn't to thrilled about the new neighbors. She knew the kids loved them but she just had a bad feeling about them. The mom and her "box joke" seemed strange and the fact that she was a teenage mother scared her. Just then she heard the kids come through the door.  
  
Ruthie: Mom, Mom guess what? Did you know that Lori is a straight A student. She is really good in Social studies and even helped me study for a quiz!  
  
Mary: Smartness runs in their family. Rory is awesome. She is the best!  
  
Annie smiled at her daughters. Great now both my daughters like her children. Wait what am I thinking. I can't judge her kids by the way she acts. Suddenly she snapped out of it. Little Sam came into the door.  
  
Sam: Mom can I go play with the new neighbor?  
  
Annie: (sweetly) I don't think they have kids you age.  
  
Sam: I know but Lori said I could tag along with Ruthie and her and play at the park. Please Ruthie said she would watch me  
  
Annie: And whose taking the 2 of them to the park  
  
Mary: I am. I volunteered  
  
Annie: Okay  
  
~The Danes residence~  
  
Lorelai: So how was your day at school, girls?  
  
Lori: Good  
  
Rory: Good  
  
Just then Luke walked in. He went over and kissed Lorelai then turned to the other 2.  
  
Luke: Hey girls how was your day?  
  
Girls: Good  
  
Luke: Glad to hear it  
  
Just then Jess walked in. Jess: Hey Luke where's Rory?  
  
Luke: She just went upstairs why?  
  
Jess: Is Lorelai around?  
  
Lorelai: I'm right here what's up kid?  
  
Jess: Um Rory's dad his name is Christopher Hayden right?  
  
Lorelai: (suspiciously) Yes why?  
  
Jess: (nervously) Well um Mr. Hayden is my English teacher  
  
Just then Rory cam down with tears in her eyes  
  
Luke: (noticing Rory) What's wrong Rory?  
  
Rory: I, he,  
  
Lorelai rushed over to her daughter's side.  
  
Rory: (still crying) He threatened me again  
  
Lorelai guided her daughter to the couch and sat her down on the couch. She leaned next to her.  
  
Rory: Shh Rory what happened? What did he say?  
  
Just then Rory had a flashback of the last time her father was around her. She was 10.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Rory walked in to her Grandpas study. She wanted to find her dad and there he was.  
  
Rory: Hey Dad  
  
She saw him taking money out of her grandpas safe.  
  
Rory: What are you doing?  
  
Christopher: (angrily) Rory if you tell anyone what you just saw I will come and kill you!  
  
With that Rory ran out of the room crying.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Throughout this whole time Mary was listening to what was going on. She hadn't meant to. She came to pick up Lori and heard everyone talking. She ran back to her house and told Lucy to meet her in their room.  
  
Lucy: What's wrong Mary?  
  
Mary: Rory's dad. The reason she never told me why she never sees him. Apparently at one point of her life he threatened to kill her  
  
Lucy: Oh my god is she Ok  
  
Mary: Well apparently her dad is Mr. Hayden  
  
Lucy: God. I have always hate him  
  
Mary: Well apparently the Danes do too.  
  
Lucy: I could imagine. That poor girl  
  
Mary: We have to do something. 


	7. Fighting and laughing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do however own Lori.  
  
Scene: We open up to Lori, Ruthie, Mary, Lucy, and Rory all playing outside together. Mary, Lucy, and Rory are all talking and laughing while watching Lori and Ruthie play soccer.  
  
Lucy: So you really had two boys fighting over you?  
  
Rory: (Laughing) Um yes but I didn't actually find it amazing  
  
Mary: Don't mind her she usually finds the dumbest thing interesting.  
  
Rory: Ok  
  
Soon it was getting dark so all the girls went inside. Rory went up to a room, which she shared with Lori. She hopped on her bed and opened up her diary. She found an old entry from when she was little.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I found Christopher, taking money from Grandma and Grandpa. He said that if I told mom he would hurt me so she still doesn't know. I hate this I always tell mom everything. If I tell dad then he'll tell mom and then everything will go wrong. Well I better go Jess is coming upstairs.  
  
Cya  
  
Rory let a few tears drop from her eyes. She laid down on her bed for a few minutes unaware that Jess was looking right in. He came over to her. He came in and sat at the edge of her bed.  
  
Jess: (concerned) Rory are you ok?  
  
She wiped her tears on her sleeves.  
  
Rory: (smiling) Yeah I'm fine  
  
Jess: Hey you know your mom can get you transferred if you.  
  
Rory: No! I'm fine really. I don't even have him so I'm fine!  
  
Jess: Ok. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Rory: (jokingly) What, your bedroom is right down the hall. Your not leaving this house.  
  
Jess: I know The next day the Camdens were all walking to school. Rory, Jess, Mary, and Lucy were all laughing.  
  
Jess: (jokingly) Rory come on you know you love me  
  
Rory: Oh put a sock in it Mariano. Go out with Mary.  
  
Mary: (laughing) Oh don't sick him on me.  
  
Jess: What is so wrong with me!  
  
With that everyone started laughing. Jess put his arm around Rory playfully. They soon got to school. Little did they know Mr. Hayden was watching the whole scene. Last period the girls were all looking for Jess.  
  
Rory: He has English last lets go to the room  
  
Mary: Rory are you sure? If you want Luce and me will go.  
  
Rory: He's my dad. Besides he can't do anything while other people are around.  
  
Chris: Hey Jess stay after class a sec will you?  
  
Jess: (suspiciously) Sure why?  
  
Chris: Listen I saw you with Rory this morning. Let me tell you if you lay a hand on her I will  
  
Jess: (shouting) You will what! You fucking threatened the girl when she was 10!  
  
Chris: Well she's still my daughter!  
  
Jess: Oh yeah! Well let me tell you something "dad!" Do you know that your daughter came down in tears on Friday because you were in this school? Do you know that your daughter absolutely hates you!  
  
Chris had had enough he got up and punched Jess right in the eye. Jess got up and looked at him then left angrily. When he got there he spotted Rory with Mary and Lucy walking toward the door. They spotted each other and Rory ran over to her.  
  
Rory: Oh my god, Jess what happened?  
  
Jess: Its nothing  
  
Rory touched it gently. Jess winced a little trying to make sure Rory didn't notice.  
  
Mary: Well we better get home. We have to pick up Ruthie and stuff.  
  
Rory: Ok I'll meet you guys at home ok?  
  
Mary: Ok  
  
Rory looked at Jess.  
  
Rory: (quietly) Are you ok?  
  
Jess looked at Rory. He made sure Mr. Hayden was looking then lightly kissed her, passionately. 


	8. Why

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do however own Lori.  
  
Rory: (quietly) Jess  
  
Jess: (quickly) Rory, Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn't mean too. I just, listen I got this black eye from Mr. Hayden.  
  
Rory turned to see Christopher staring at them. She looked at Jess.  
  
Rory: You got into a fight with him!  
  
Jess: Listen I can explain  
  
Rory looked at him and ran towards the door. When she got home Lorelai was in the living room. She immediately ran to Rory.  
  
Lorelai: (worried) Rory what's wrong?  
  
Rory: (crying) I hat Jess!  
  
Lorelai: (sarcastically) Well that explains a lot. You were best friends this morning, what happened?  
  
Rory: (frustrated) He got into a fight with Christopher!  
  
~ The Camdens~  
  
Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie all walked into the kitchen.  
  
Annie: Hey girl's. How was your day!  
  
Lucy: Jess got into a fight with Mr. Hayden  
  
Just then Matt walked in.  
  
Matt: I knew that kid was no good!  
  
Mary: (annoyed) They didn't get into a fight! Mr. Hayden got mad at Jess because he was questioning him about Rory! Mr. Hayden is the one that punched Jess and then Jess walked out of the room. I know this because Corey told me on the way home from school.  
  
Annie: Oh  
  
~Rory's POV~  
  
I can't believe Jess got into a fight with Christopher. I hate this! I hate how Christopher is even in that school! Then there is Jess, and him kissing me. He promised. He promised that after we moved from Stars Hollow that we could just be friends. That is all I want to be right now is friends.  
  
~End of Rory's POV~  
  
Scene: We open up to Lorelai and Luke talking in the kitchen.  
  
Luke: Is Rory home? I haven't seen her today.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, she's up in her room. My guess is she and Jess got in a fight.  
  
Luke: Oh no  
  
Just then Jess walked in.  
  
Lorelai: Jess get in here!  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Luke: Why is Rory up in her room crying right now?  
  
Jess: (concerned) Crying, Shit I knew she was upset but I, I figured that she would tell Lorelai and.  
  
Lorelai: She told me you and Chris got into a fight but she ran upstairs crying before I could ask what happened.  
  
Jess: I'll be right back.  
  
He then runs upstairs to Rory's room. He knocks on the door.  
  
Rory: (still upset) Go away!  
  
Jess: (softly) Rory can I come in?  
  
Rory: Go away Jess  
  
He walks in and sits in a chair  
  
Jess: Come on Rory talk to me. I am sorry about everything. The kiss, Christopher, everything.  
  
Rory: Why? Why did you guys get in a fight? Jess: It wasn't a fight. He punched me and I walked out  
  
Rory: You didn't fight back?  
  
Jess: No  
  
Rory: (quietly) Thanks  
  
Jess: No problem  
  
Rory: Hey Jess, Why did you kiss me?  
  
Jess: (sighing) Frankly I was trying to make Christopher angry. He was being a jerk about you after class and he though we were going out. I told him that he shouldn't care, and that I would treat you a whole lot better than he ever did.  
  
Rory: Oh 


	9. confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do however own Lori.  
  
The next day Mary, Rory, and Jess were all walking to school together.  
  
Mary: Jess don't we have Social Studies together today?  
  
Jess: Yeah, why?  
  
Mary: (smiling) Just wondering.  
  
Mary then saw a couple of her friends and ran to meet up with them. Rory turned to Jess.  
  
Rory: Are you going to ask her out?  
  
Jess: (confused) What?  
  
Rory: Oh come on. She was so flirting with you  
  
Jess: She was?  
  
Rory: Yes! You should ask her out  
  
Jess: Maybe  
  
Rory: (smiling) Good!  
  
When they got to school Rory and Jess went there separate ways. She had Calculus first with Ms. Stephens. Just then she heard an announcement.  
  
Announcer: Ms. Stephens first period Calculus class will e in room 106, Mr. Hayden's room.  
  
Rory slammed her locker shut.  
  
Rory: (to herself) Great!  
  
When she got to the room nobody was there.  
  
Christopher: Hey Rory  
  
Rory jumped.  
  
Rory: (sighing) Oh my god Chris, you scared me!  
  
Chris: You call me Chris? Well when you were little you used to call me oh what was that name, oh yes daddy. Rory: (angrily) Shut up! I have a father and it certainly is not you!  
  
Chris: That Luke guy. He's no father  
  
Rory: Well he's a better father than you ever will be!  
  
Chris: Rory, please I love you.  
  
Rory: (angrily) If you loved me you wouldn't have threatened me!  
  
~At the house~  
  
Annie didn't know why she was doing this. She was going to tell Lorelai how she really felt about her. She knocked on the door and Lorelai answered.  
  
Lorelai: Hello  
  
Annie: Hi, can I tell you something?  
  
Lorelai: (surprised) Yeah sure. What is it?  
  
Annie: (bluntly) I don't like you  
  
Lorelai: Excuse me  
  
Annie: I don't like how you are a teen mom, I don't like how you didn't marry Rory's biological father, and I don't like how you make strange jokes in front of a 10-year-old.  
  
Lorelai: Um ok  
  
Annie then sighed and left.  
  
Lorelai: (To herself) That was odd  
  
Luke then walked down the stairs and put his arm around Lorelai's waist.  
  
Luke: What was odd  
  
Lorelai: A neighbor who is telling me everything she does not like about me  
  
Luke: Oh, Ok.  
  
An: So what do you think? Please review. 


	10. dating

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do however own Lori and Justin.  
  
An: Thank you so much for all the reviews. In this chapter the kids will pair up and secrets will be discovered. By the way for everyone that is saying this stuff about Annie. I know that she would never act like this but please remember the way she acts is just part of the story. In the show I know that she would never act like this.  
  
We open up to Rory walking home alone. It was last period and she had Study so she decided to go home and talk to her mom about Christopher. She walked through the door to find her mom and dad making out on the couch.  
  
Rory: (loudly) What if I were Lori you 2?  
  
Luke and Lorelai looked up, startled.  
  
Lorelai: Rory um what are you doing home so early?  
  
Rory: I had Study Hall last period and I wanted to come home.  
  
Luke and Lorelai got up from the couch and looked guiltily at Rory.  
  
L+L: Sorry!  
  
Rory: (laughing) Quite all right my children. Hey mom may I talk to you, alone?  
  
Lorelai: (concerned) Yeah sure  
  
Luke went upstairs and let the two girls talk.  
  
Lorelai: What is it?  
  
Rory: Listen I saw Christopher in school today. He said that he was a better father than Luke ever was and stuff like that. I, I don't want him in that school with me. He got in a fight with Jess and stuff and what if he goes after someone who is even more innocent like Lori or someone.  
  
Lorelai: Listen if you want to go to a different school then I would be glad to find a private school or something for you to go to.  
  
Rory: (smiling) Thanks mom.  
  
Lorelai: No problem.  
  
~ The Camdens~  
  
15-year-old Simon Camden was walking home from school. He was right at his house when he saw what looked like an angel to him. Naturally it was just his next-door neighbor, Rory Danes. She was picking up her sister, Lori from school. He ran over to her before she had a chance to start walking.  
  
Simon: Hey  
  
Rory: Um hello  
  
Simon: Oh um excuse me. My name is Simon Camden. I um live across the street  
  
Rory: Oh um hi. Your sisters are Lucy and Mary Camden also right?  
  
Simon: Huh oh of course yeah  
  
Rory: Oh  
  
Simon: So um mind if I walk with you? I have to pick up Ruthie also.  
  
Rory: (laughing) Sure  
  
Simon walked next to the beautiful girl in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Simon: Listen um I know this is sudden but since it's Friday and all I was wondering if you would like go out with me tonight, maybe?  
  
Rory: Um do you even know me?  
  
Simon: Not really but I know that your beautiful and sweet, and kind  
  
Rory: Ok, Ok I'll go to dinner with you  
  
Simon: (smiling) Great! Thank you so much  
  
Rory: (laughing) No problem  
  
~At school~  
  
Jess was looking around for Mary. He wanted to see if she would go out to dinner with him tonight. He finally spotted her walking out from the school. He ran over to her.  
  
Jess: Hey  
  
Mary: Hey Jess  
  
Jess: (shyly) Um I was um wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight? Mary: What? Um yeah sure I would love that  
  
Jess: Great.  
  
Mary: What time?  
  
Jess: Um I'll pick you up around 7  
  
Mary: Perfect.  
  
~Lori's school~  
  
We see Lori playing with Ruthie. They were both waiting for someone to come pick them up. Just then a small boy, Justin Mires walked up to Lori:  
  
Justin: (shyly) Hi Lori  
  
Lori: Hey Justin  
  
Justin: Um can you um meet me over their for a second?  
  
Lori: (suspiciously) Um yeah sure  
  
Justin: (smiling) Thanks  
  
Ruthie looked at Lori.  
  
Ruthie: (laughing) What was that about?  
  
Lori: No idea  
  
Ruthie: Go over there  
  
Lori: (laughing) Is it safe?  
  
Ruthie: Go see  
  
Lori: all right  
  
She went over to Justin  
  
Justin: Hi Lori  
  
Lori: Hello. What do you want?  
  
Justin: (smiling) This He leaned in and kissed Lori. Lori kissed him back and they stayed like this for a few moments. After a minute she pulled back.  
  
Lori: (bewildered) I, I have to go  
  
Justin: (quickly) Yeah um me too  
  
They both went there separate ways. Just then Lori saw Rory and Simon come to get the two girls. 


	11. making connections

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do however own Lori and Justin Myers.  
  
An: Please people if you are going to review me saying that Annie would not do this stuff then don't bother! I know she wouldn't do all of this. Please this story is MY idea. Do not review if you are going to complain that she wouldn't act like this.  
  
~Friday night~  
  
Everyone was getting ready for their dates.  
  
Rory: Mom! Have you seen my red dress?  
  
Lorelai: In the closet!  
  
Rory: Which one  
  
Lori: I need to talk to Rory  
  
Jess: Lorelai have you seen my keys!  
  
Luke: Lori Rory is busy  
  
Lori: I have to talk to her  
  
Rory: Hold on Lori  
  
~The Camdens~  
  
Mary: Mom have you seen my blue dress  
  
Simon: Anybody seen my wallet  
  
Finally by 6:45 everybody was ready.  
  
~The Danes~  
  
Rory: Ok Lori hurry up and tell me what you need  
  
Lori: Never mind I'll tell you tomorrow  
  
Rory: Ok, listen Lor I am really sorry it's just that Simon is picking me up at 7:00  
  
Lori: (annoyed) Can he even drive?  
  
Rory: Were walking  
  
Lori: Oh  
  
Soon both the elder Dane kids had left for their date. Luke ran to the store to have a movie night and Lorelai was trying to get the coffee maker to work. Just then Lori walked in.  
  
Lorelai: Hey kid, what's up?  
  
Lori: Nothing much  
  
Lorelai: (concerned) You ok?  
  
Lori: Yeah I just really wanted to talk to Rory  
  
Lorelai sits down next to her on the foot of the stairs.  
  
Lorelai: You my friend have wanted to talk to Rory a lot lately. Anything wrong?  
  
Lori: Nope just stuff that Rory would understand  
  
Lorelai: You know I might know a few things that Rory knows. I taught her some of this stuff  
  
Lori: I know but Rory is better to talk too  
  
Lorelai: Ok  
  
Lorelai smiled as her youngest daughter walked back up the stairs. Just then Luke walked in and joined Lorelai on the stairs. They kissed for a few minutes then pulled away.  
  
Luke: What's wrong?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing with me. Lori has something bothering her and she won't tell me but she'll tell Rory  
  
Luke: Don't worry if it's anything that serious then Rory will tell you  
  
Lorelai: I guess  
  
~At the promanade~  
  
Simon had taken Rory her for a slice of pizza  
  
Simon: so where did u live before this?  
  
Rory: Stars Hollow Connecticut  
  
Simon: (uncomfortably) Oh, Um did you um have a boyfriend there?  
  
Rory: (shyly) Two Um Dean and um Jess  
  
Simon: Jess! You are such a good and wonderful kid and you went out with a troublemaker!  
  
They both laughed and their night became a little easier.  
  
~Mary & Jess~  
  
Mary and Jess were in the car waiting to go through the stop sign.  
  
Mary: (laughing) So you seem to not be used to stop lights.  
  
Jess: (laughing) We only had one and um well I kind of passed it all the time  
  
Mary: So you're a troublemaker?  
  
Jess: I guess you could say that  
  
Mary: Well "troublemaker" you my friend have met your match.  
  
They laughed and talked for awhile and soon were making out in the car  
  
~The Camdens~  
  
Annie was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. Sam and David were playing in there rooms.  
  
Sam: So David did you notice something wrong with mom today?  
  
David: Sort of. I think she doesn't like Lorelai  
  
Sam: Oh. I like the Danes  
  
David: Me too  
  
They continued to play and talk without knowing that Annie had heard the whole conversation.  
  
~Mary & Jess~  
  
Mary and Jess were both hanging out in the car. They were talking and laughing but mostly kissing.  
  
Jess: So what's the worst trouble you ever got in?  
  
Mary: Probably shoving a kids head down the toilet  
  
Jess: That's it?  
  
Mary: I suppose  
  
Jess: Do you play sports?  
  
Mary: Basketball  
  
Jess: You should teach me  
  
Mary: (smiling) Maybe  
  
They were driving on the road when all of the sudden a huge truck pulled out in front of them. They tried to swerve but the truck came to fast. They were hit in an instant. They both screamed and then it went black. 


	12. getting along and seeing an end

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do however own Lori.  
  
~At the hospital~  
  
The Danes and the Camdens were all gathered in the waiting room of the Glenoak hospital. Lorelai kept pacing back and forth in the waiting room away from the Camdens, especially Annie.  
  
Lorelai: What happened?  
  
Luke: Apparently a truck hit Jess and Mary while they were in the car  
  
Lorelai: (uneasy) And Mary is a Camden kid  
  
Luke: Yes  
  
Lorelai: Great. Now that witch is going to blame us for nearly killing her kid  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing  
  
Lorelai went in search of some coffee.  
  
A drunk driver driving a truck hit both Jess and Mary. They were told that both the kids had suffered from a few broken bones. Mary with a broken arm and Jess with some cracked ribs.  
  
Annie: I can't believe that, that troublemaker nearly killed our daughter  
  
Eric: Calm down Annie. It wasn't his fault. It was a drunk driver that hit them  
  
Annie: Well the boy should have been looking where he was going  
  
Eric gave in and went to sit down in a chair. The twins had gone in search of some food.  
  
Lorelai: We really should call Rory  
  
Luke: Good idea  
  
Lorelai dialed Rory's cell phone number. She answered the phone after a few moments.  
  
Rory: Hello  
  
Lorelai: Hello Rory. You need to get down to the hospital immediately  
  
Rory: (concerned) Why what happened?  
  
Lorelai: Jess and Mary got in a car accident and they are at the Glenoak hospital  
  
Rory: I'll be right there  
  
After she hung she went to grab her coat but Simon stopped her.  
  
Simon: What's wrong?  
  
Rory: Jess and Mary were hit in a car accident  
  
Simon: What? My Mary, my sister Mary?  
  
Rory: Yeah  
  
Simon: Let me go too  
  
~At the hospital~  
  
Annie went over to Lorelai.  
  
Annie: Listen Lorelai I'm sorry bout the way I treated you and stuff like that. I'm also sorry about judging you because you were a teen mom. Rory is a great kid and you have a great family.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you. I'm sorry if I led you to believe something else and I am very sorry for what Jess did  
  
Annie: It wasn't his fault. Glenoak has a lot of Drunk drivers on the road. I just wish there was something I could do to stop it.  
  
Lorelai: Me too  
  
Just then a nurse came by.  
  
Nurse: Mrs. Danes and Mrs. Camden  
  
Both: Yes  
  
Nurse: Your nephew and daughter are fine. They have a few broken bones but nothing that serious. You may go in and see them.  
  
Both: Thank you  
  
They gathered their family and went into see them. Just then Rory and Simon came running in through the doors  
  
Rory: Mom, Dad!  
  
Lorelai: Rory you made it. We can go see Jess now  
  
Rory: Good  
  
A few days later Jess was out of the hospital. He still had some sore ribs but for the most part he was fine.  
  
Lori: Hey Rory can I talk to you?  
  
Rory: Yeah sure what is it?  
  
Lori: A boy kissed me  
  
Rory: What, when, why?  
  
Lori: I, I don't know. He just I just he kissed me and now I never see him anymore. He moved I think  
  
Rory: So he just kissed you and moved?  
  
Lori: I think so  
  
Rory: Why  
  
Lori: He liked me. I knew that much. He stared at me during class and stuff. I think that his parents got a divorce though and he moved.  
  
Rory: Oh  
  
Lori then saw Ruthie at the door and left. Rory went downstairs and found her mom drinking coffee with Annie. Ever since the hospital the two families were great friends. Jess seemed to love the twins Sam and David and now spent a lot of time with Mary at the park while watching the two. Rory knew that Jess had a soft spot for small children. He was like that with Lori when she was little. Lorelai then snapped Rory out of her daydream.  
  
Lorelai: Hey Rory is something wrong?  
  
Rory: What? Oh um I just wanted to tell you that Lori said a boy kissed her and then moved  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: Don't ask. Anyway that's what she wanted to talk to me about  
  
Lorelai: Ok. Oh did you see the news?  
  
Rory: (laughing) Since when do you watch the news?  
  
Lorelai: Since your dad told me about it  
  
Rory: (laughing) Whatever, what happened?  
  
Lorelai: Well 32- year- old Christopher Hayden was sentenced to life in prison for molesting a 7-year-old boy. Supposedly the boy was his neighbor.  
  
Rory: Oh my god  
  
Lorelai: Well he's in jail  
  
Rory: That's good  
  
Rory finished her conversation with her mom and then went outside to find Mary. The two girls talked and played around. It finally seemed that the Danes had finally fit in. It finally seemed that the Danes had made the perfect family.  
  
An: I know, I know corny ending. How did you like the story. Please review. I know I rushed things a little but I wanted to end this story as good and as quick as I could. Please review and tell me what you thought. I may make a sequel if you want me too. 


End file.
